Pokemon Yellow - The Nuzlocke Diary
by Hawaiianbabidoll
Summary: This is the diary of a young boy who goes on a pokémon adventure with nothing but a miffed Pikachu at his side. But there are no second chances here. Pokémon that are defeated in battle are lost forever… (Nuzlocke run in story format)


Pokemon Yellow: The Nuzlocke Diary

**Summary:** This is the diary of a young boy who goes on a pokémon adventure with nothing but a miffed Pikachu at his side. But there are no second chances here. Pokémon that are defeated in battle are lost forever…

This is a Pokémon Yellow Nuzlocke in story format.

Basic Nuzlocke Challenge Rules:

*All captured pokémon must be nicknamed

*Only the first pokémon encountered in a new route can be captured

*If a pokémon faints, it has died and cannot be used in the game anymore

**Author's Note: I wrote this as I played, and when I went to play one day, the data was corrupted and save information was lost. I suppose there is always that slim chance I might try again, picking up where the save data could be restored, but …. I doubt it. So I only have up to the second gym. **

0

Entry 1 – The start of a journey

Hey. You've just stumbled upon the journal of one Neo Amarillo.

If you are reading this, then I can only wonder how you found it. I plan to keep this little book on me during my entire journey. A journey, mind you, that I didn't even ask for. But I suppose you can't control everything in your life. Sometimes fate just takes the reins and guides you on her path. Fate must be behind your discovery of this journal of mine. This little pack of paper that will hold the stories of the adventure I'm about to undergo with my disgruntled electric companion.

I bet your curious now, aren't you?

Well, like any journey, it all started like any other day. I had just finished my final year of grade school and was taking full advantage of my new found free time. Since I woke up early, body still wired for school instead of the lazy days of summer, I decided to play Pokémon Stadium on my Nintendo. Virtual pokémon were much easier to handle and train than real ones. Plus, in a video game, you don't have to worry about losing. If your team is on the ropes, just reset and restart. No big loss.

Pokémon Stadium was my latest favorite. It had the largest variety of pokémon in any virtual battle game, including some rare phantom thing called a mew. That's how I learned to battle really. The types, advantages and disadvantages… I could handle that. It didn't really teach much about the pokémon themselves, but not many people really understood pokémon nature. I mean, in my entire little town, there's only one family that really knows the physiology of pokémon, and that's the Oak family. My neighbors. Professor Oak teaches a weekly lecture on pokémon in my school and I've seen his grandson, Kurt, helping him out at his lab. Yeah, he has a lab in Pallet Town. The air here is apparently very clean and perfect for raising healthy Pokémon or something. Anyway, Kurt and I have been rivals since our dads left for the war when we were just kids. I guess us pushing each other so much was why I got the second highest scores in that lecture class. Kurt barely beat me.

But I'm getting off track here. My journey. Let's focus on that again. It started because I had scored so high on my final exam in Professor Oak's class. He wanted me to help him with some project of his. He said it involved pokémon, so I agreed to hear him out. Of course, he wasn't at his lab when I got there. Kurt was just as impatient as I was. I saw him in there, slouched in his grandfather's computer chair just waiting. He had told me his grandpa was going to give him a pokémon to train. That had surprised me. I know most people own pokémon as pets and some decide to take up the training profession, and it was true I did enjoy training my virtual pokémon, but a real one was different.

At first I saw it as exciting. Maybe the professor wanted me to raise one too. Raising a real pokémon to go into real battle? Maybe I could one day raise a team so strong, I could rival the power of the league champion. He's said to be the strongest trainer of them all. But that's way ahead of me. First I had to figure out what exactly the professor wanted me to do. I left the lab sending only a single curious glance at the single red and white pokéball sitting innocently on the table.

Finding Professor Oak was no easy task despite the relatively small size of my town. I was starting to think I had missed him somehow and he was back at his lab already. Then I saw something in the grass. I know there are wild animals out there and generally people don't go wandering into the tall grass without some form of protection, but I swore I saw something yellow in the grass. I had to find out what it was, so… I headed out to find it. Not two steps in and the very person I had been looking for came running up to me, calling 'Wait!'

He told me what I already knew. Wild pokémon live in the tall grass, I know, but I was 14. I could handle myself. Then that yellow thing jumped out at us, as if just to prove the old man's words were true. It was a pokémon I had never seen in Pallet Town. It was a yellow mouse I had only ever seen in my video games. A pikachu. The professor hastily through a pokéball at it and I stared as the ball shook rather violently before finally calming. Then the professor told me I shouldn't wander into the grass without a pokémon of my own to protect me. I doubt I could wipe off the huge grin that split my face when the professor told me to follow him to his lab.

Kurt was still there, leaning on the table, watching the pokéball that sat atop it. When he spotted us, he pretty much yelled at his 'gramps' for making him wait for so long. Judging from his grandpa's reply, Kurt wasn't supposed to come until this afternoon anyway. But that wasn't important. Professor Oak had pointed to the ball on the table. He said it was a pokémon just for me. Kurt seemed, oddly enough, hurt that I was getting it instead of him. Despite his grandfather's assurances that he was getting one later, he still glared at me as I made my way over to it.

My hand was only an inch away as my mind could only wonder what was inside that I'd soon call my own, but I saw a blur of blue snatch that pokémon away. Kurt had snagged the pokéball. He stared at the form within, saying this was his pokémon and his alone. His grandfather had started to scold him for the action, but he folded to his grandson's wishes faster than the turn of a page. So what did I get? The leftovers. That yellow mouse he had literally just caught. Untamed he called it. Wild. So that's what I'd call it to.

I started to leave with the pokéball containing my very own pokémon, but Kurt called out to me. A battle right off the bat, to prove he had the stronger pokémon. That was fine. It would be my chance to see just what Wilde could do… and it would give me the chance to see just what had been inside that pokéball on the table.

My rival had gotten an eevee. A rare, fox like pokémon… and he had been right. It was physically stronger than Wilde. But then, I had learned in school that pokémon raised by a trainer generally are stronger than ones just plucked from the grass. Wilde was on his last legs. Literally down to his last bit of health when his electricity paralyzed Kurt's eevee. We were lucky this time. I think Wilde knew that too. Kurt just assumed he had picked the wrong pokémon. He didn't know how close Wilde was to fainting. Wilde was stubborn, I could tell just by looking at the defiance in his eyes. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. He proved it when Kurt left and he forced himself out of his pokéball. I didn't even know a pokémon could do that, but there you go. Wilde just sat on the ground, panting a bit from the battle, glaring at his pokéball like it was a thing of evil. Professor Oak agreed that it was strange, but he told me not to make a big deal about it. I could just let him follow me or something, and talk to him to check to see if he's happy. So I took the advice and bent down to say hi to Wilde… but the stupid thing just walked by me with his nose in the air, like he was better than me or something. He was MY pikachu, but already I was feeling like I was the one being led around.

Too bad real life doesn't have a reset button.

~Neo Amarillo

* * *

Entry 2 – A new mission

Having my own real life pokémon wasn't as amazing as I had thought it would be. Wilde sat in the window the entire night, staring at the moon and the trees. He wouldn't look at me no matter how much I tried to get his attention or how much food I shoved his way. Eventually I ended up going to bed smelling like a burnt out wire thanks to somebody small, fuzzy, and yellow.

Morning wasn't any better. Wilde just paced around the house, clearly annoyed with not just his new predicament, but me as well. If I ever talked to him, he just kind of gave me a blank stare and twitched his ear in clear annoyance. Taming wasn't easy in real life. I liked it better in games where the pokémon just listen to you without any work.

Professor Oak called my house later that day requesting I take a trip up to Viridian City to pick up a parcel for him. He said it would be a great chance for me to bond with my new pikachu and how being outside might make him more relaxed. I seriously doubted it. With this particular pokémon, I didn't think anything would please him.

But I was proven wrong when Wilde all but jumped at the chance to leave the stuffy house. It was the first positive reaction I had seen from him since I got him. I opened the door, and off he shot, straight into the warmth of the sun where he rolled in the grass and flowers. I should've known… he really was still a beast of nature. The house had made him stir crazy.

The trouble started when he tore off into the grass without warning. I had to run just to catch up with him, and it wasn't even me who stopped him. A boy along route one had caught Wilde and figured he was mine when he saw me calling out to him. He didn't question the scene. He could probably tell I was a newbie trainer. He even gave me a healing potion as a sample from the market he works at. Bet it was from pity. Me and Wilde probably aren't the most impressive duo.

Wilde proved it when he took off _again_. I waved goodbye to the boy and ran after the little rat. He didn't get far though. A wild pidgey made sure of that. It just attacked out of the blue and Wilde was so startled he could only stare. I couldn't believe that thick headed rodent was frozen in panic. His fur was raised but his paws were glued to the ground as the pidgey came at him. A flap of the bird's wings sent a dangerous gust of wind Wilde's way, and I shouted the only thing that came to mind. Thundershock. Instantly Wilde responded to my command, charging up and shooting a bolt of electricity through the wind and hitting the pidgey. It flew away without looking back. Wilde and I caught each other's gazes after that battle and I think we had an understanding. Well, at least he didn't try to run away after that. He just sort of walked in front of me, with a smug little expression on his face whenever he took down another pokémon. So smug, despite the fact he didn't know what to do without me to guide him. Still, this was a step in the right direction. At least he wasn't completely ignoring my orders.

I'm staying overnight at the Pokémon Center. There is apparently a center in every town but Pallet, and they have free lodging for travelers. That's a relief. I don't really have any camping gear on me. I'll make a note to grab some things when I get home.

~Neo Amarillo

* * *

Entry 3 – Parcel Delivery

With the start of a new day, I thought I'd look around Viridian City before I headed home. I mean, it wasn't my first time in this city, but Wilde was still giving me dirty looks so I figured maybe walking around the town could get him to relax. It didn't, but it was worth a shot. Maybe if our trek hadn't been cut short thanks to a cranky old man who thought he owned the road… but whatever. I had Oak's parcel and I had to deliver it anyway.

When I stopped by the lab to drop of the package, the Professor actually said he thought Wilde and I were getting along pretty well. He said I had talent as a trainer. I don't think he was really looking at my pikachu , or else he would have realized the thing still hated me and I was clearly doing a pathetic job at taming a mere mouse.

The parcel Oak had gotten had a fancy pokéball inside. It looked like it was made from an apricorn, so it was probably ordered from the Johto region. I've never been there, so I couldn't be completely sure, but I knew they liked to use apricorns to make pokéballs, so it made sense.

The professor put the ball aside and slid two little red metal books off of the table beside him as he spoke to me about another favor. I tried to give him my attention, but the red things had stolen that completely. It looked like he had had them hooked up to one of his research computers. Before he could tell me more about them and the favor, I heard a familiar call from behind. Kurt had come to show what just a day's worth of traveling had done for his eevee, and I could only glance at Wilde, knowing Kurt was already a step ahead of us.

His grandfather seemed pleased Kurt had come, and apparently the favor he asked of me was a favor for both of us. The red things in his hand were called Pokédexes, mini computers that stored information on captured pokémon. He wanted me and Kurt to go and 'catch them all' you could say. He wanted to create the ultimate encyclopedia on Kanto pokémon, but he was too old to go out and collect the specimens needed himself. That's where we came in.

I accepted this mission despite believing that I could never catch every pokémon out there. I mean, I wouldn't really have to. With both me and Kurt working on the pokédex, the professor could just combine that data into one or something later. I have just wanted to go on a journey out of this town for a while now. When I heard Kurt was going to be leaving after grade school to go on a research expedition around Kanto, I had been jealous of him and had decided then and there that I would go on a journey too. I didn't expect it to also be a research mission, but beggars can't be chooses. If I could choose, I wouldn't have saddled myself with a pokémon that thinks he's a god and I'm garbage.

Kurt told me he wouldn't need my help to complete the pokédex. He was eager about the assignment and practically ran out the door. He had always been more of a science guy in school anyway, following after his grandpa where as I had been more interesting in following the footsteps of my father. He was a great trainer in the army. That's why I had confidence I could be a great trainer too. Until I actually got a pokémon. Now my confidence is a bit shaken.

~Neo Amarillo

* * *

Entry 4 – Finally, Some Progress

I awoke early today so I could cover a lot of ground in one go. My mom gave me a spare health potion for Wilde as I said goodbye, not knowing when I'd be coming back. I also stopped at the Oak's house to say bye to Daisy. Daisy was Kurt's older sister, and practically my sister too. Since my mom works to keep food on the table, when I was younger she had Daisy babysit me. Daisy stepped up to the role pretty easily. She had been taking care of Kurt since their mom passed away, so adding one more kid to the mix was no big deal. She wished me luck on my journey and gave me a map of Kanto despite Kurt telling her to let me wander around trying to find my way to the next city. Thank god Daisy is nice and helpful instead of being like her arrogant brother.

When I reached Viridian City again, I instantly purchased a few pokéballs and some antidote with the allowance I've been saving. Trainers earn money by beating other trainers, so I'll have to actually beat other people if I want to be able to fund this mission, and to do that I'll need something else besides a pikachu that only knows how to wag its tail and shock people.

Oh yeah, did I mention? The pokédex tells me what moves my pokémon know, what level they're at, how much health they have left, and their stats. Talk about convenient.

I learned more about the pokédex when I caught my first pokémon. Wilde and I headed west of Viridian and ran into a spearow. A bird like spearow wouldn't have been able to handle Wilde's electric attacks. I had learned that after frying all the pidgey on route one with one hit, so I just threw a pokéball at it and prayed for the best.

Miraculously, it actually stayed in the ball. Even more miraculous, once I caught it, Wilde actually smiled.

I stayed in the grass for a little while, running into wild pokémon so that Wilde could practice his electric attacks and I could practice with my new spearow. Of course, once the spearow saw Wilde taking down another spearow, training went on hold for a bit. I decided to call the spearow Ronin after he challenged Wilde to a dual without using any pokémon abilities. Wilde one fairly easily, claiming his spot as leader of the team or something. Ever since that little spat, Ronin has been incredibly respectful to Wilde. He's also been respectful to me, though for some reason I think he ranks Wilde higher than me in the chain of command.

I continued along the route only to run into Kurt along the way. He made fun of me, saying I was headed to the pokémon league. I gave him a look and checked my map. Sure enough I was going the wrong way. He just laughed at me, so I decided to point that that he too was coming from the wrong direction. Next thing I knew, we were in a pokémon battle.

Kurt had captured a spearow too, but Wilde made quick work of that bird. Nothing feathery could stand up to this mouse. Then Kurt sent out his eevee, and I had wanted to call Wilde back. Eevee was stronger than him, I knew that, but Wilde just stood there as his cheeks began to spark. He wanted to do this fight and I decided to let him. I was nervous during the battle. Like I expected, that eevee was physically much stronger than Wilde. One hit lowered wild's health by a third while he'd need to hit that eevee with at least five thundershocks. It didn't help that the eevee kept throwing sand in Wilde's eyes. But again, we were lucky. A critical hit made up for some of the damage, and Wilde was able to get in a strong thunder wave. Kurt's eevee was stuck, unable to move twice, giving Wilde two free hits. Again, another critical hit. Then another. The eevee went down and Wilde leveled up.

Kurt said we were just lucky this time, and he had no idea how true those words were. After he left, I found Wilde staring at me, except this time, not with distaste. He was smiling. At me. I smiled back. He was a tough little mouse, wasn't he?

Wilde walks beside me now instead of behind me. He stills seems pretty full of himself, but it's nice not having a small yellow mouse glare at the back of your head all day. That battle with Kurt triggered something in the little guy, and I'm not as mad about getting the 'leftover' pokémon anymore.

We got past that old man this time around too. He's not nearly as grouchy in the afternoons as he is in the morning. He even offered to show me how to catch pokémon even though Ronin makes it pretty obvious that I already know how. I humored him anyway, but he ended up failing the catch. Oh well. While he went to go buy more pokéballs, I made a dash towards Route 2.

It wasn't a long route, but that didn't mean there weren't any pokémon. As soon as we got there, a rattata attacked us. Ronin subdued it and I snagged it with a pokéball. You never knew when fangs like that would come in handy. As soon as I got it, the pokédex registered the purple pokémon's information, even giving a little informational blurb about the species. Once again, Wilde got excited when I made the catch. I think he likes having more pokémon around to keep him company.

I named my new rattata Kora. She and Wilde get along pretty well. Must be a rodent thing.

~Neo

* * *

Entry 5 – Kora

Alright, so Kora may have been pretty easy to tame, but she's not as easy to level up. Kora is by far the friendliest of my trio, and she's already become fond of me for reasons unknown, however while we were training this morning, Wilde had to bail her out of a tight situation more than once. She's the only one that needs help taking down an enemy. I just hope she will grow strong enough to take care of herself soon. I've decided to back track a bit and try to train her in a weaker area before moving on ahead.

~Neo Amarillo

* * *

Entry 6 – Sleeping In the Forest

The Kora exclusive training paid off. She learned Quick Attack and seems to be able to hold her own at last. Now that I'm more comfortable with her being able to defend herself, I took my team into the Viridian Forest. The trees are so large and overgrown they pretty much block out most of the sun. I couldn't see a single step ahead of me, but my team was on top of it. Ronin even brought back dinner, except I wasn't one who liked to eat bugs. Instead of roasting the large caterpie Ronin found, I just captured it and added it to the crew.

Safe to say, Glit and Ronin don't get along very well, what with Ronin constantly trying to eat him. On the plus side, their constant bickering was apparently giving Glit plenty of experience… because by night fall he had evolved into a metapod. Not even Ronin's tough beak can crack that cocoon.

I also met a girl in the forest talking about pikachus. They are apparently native to this forest, though I haven't seen a single one since I've been here, but this could explain why Wilde has been so mellow lately. He really seems to love this forest and spends all of his free time just enjoying nature rather than butting heads with me. So I told him we were going to be staying the night in the forest. He looked ecstatic.

~Neo Amarillo

* * *

Entry 7 – Battle

I battled some trainers today. A lot of them actually. Most of them raised bugs so they weren't exactly hard to take down. I know that sounds bad considering I've got a big on my team too, but Glit was really the weakest on my team. Was being the key word there. I remember learning in class that bug pokémon are notorious for growing quickly, and Glit is no exception. He evolved again today. I didn't know butterfree could learn psychic attacks. Confusion will definitely come in handy.

Wilde seemed disappointed when we left the forest behind, but I think I've gained some loyalty from him since our journey began. He chose me over a tree. That's a plus in my favor.

But the moment we left the forest behind, a pidgey came out of nowhere, aiming to make a meal out of Glit. It's a good thing Glit had so much battle practice in the forest. He took care of that bird brain easily and we even added her to the team. Now both Ronin AND Kori dislike Glit, but at least they have each other to distract them now. I'm actually really surprised how easily it was to control Kori after her capture, and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Ronin.

But that's a mystery for another day. Pewter City is in the distance and my team and I need to get to sleep.

~Neo Amarillo

* * *

Entry 8 – Rock Disadvantage

Kori is a natural born fighter.

I caught her at level 3 and didn't have high hopes for her. I actually intended to box her since I already had a bird on my team, but Kori caught up to the rest of the group before it was even lunch time. I'm still floored by her growth. Wilde helped her out in the beginning, but now she's tackling anything that comes her way.

It still won't be enough though. I've been talking to a few of the people who live here and I've learned that professional trainers take on gyms in order to earn badges. If I can get eight badges, I can gain entry to the pokémon league and challenge the league champion. I know I thought this was only a dream and I laughed about it when Wilde and I first met, but we've really grown as partners, and I'm starting to think this isn't so farfetched of a goal after all. I've decided to take on the gym challenges… but fate is not kind to me. Leaders tend to specialize in training a specific type of pokémon and Pewter's Gym Leader is a rock specialist. Ronin, Kori, and Glit will be slaughtered by one rock move, and Wilde's electric attacks will be next to useless. Even Kora's fangs will find it difficult to get through solid stone. That's why today is just for training. Tomorrow we will see if we can take down this so called mighty Brock character. At least the boy training under him wasn't that tough to beat. Wilde took care of his diglett and sandshrew with just a handful of quick attacks.

Well, my team needs to get its rest after such a long day of training. Still, I feel like preparing for this battle has brought us all closer together. I can't believe just a few days ago Wilde wouldn't even walk beside me. Sure he's still no cuddle buddy, but I consider us pals now. We make quite the team and I think Wilde is finally ready to acknowledge that. When I told him I planned to use him against Brock, he even rubbed his head against my hand. He still doesn't go in his pokéball, so I can't really say he's tamed, but I think I'm close.

Well, I can hear the jigglypuff's song out in the lobby. I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes open much longer. Good thing that jigglypuff is here though. I'd never be able to get to sleep with all this excitement for tomorrow's gym battle welling up inside me.

~Neo


End file.
